Baisers allemands
by invi-chan
Summary: Ginji décide un jour d'apprendre l'allemand pour surprendre Ban.GinjixBan, POV de Ginji.


**Texte by chichibi k**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Baisers allemands

Il y a quatre mois, Ban-chan a mentioné qu'il était bilingue. Moi – manquant malheureusement d'infos – n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire. Je pensais qu'il me draguait. Ban-chan me frappa derrière la tête et me dit avec agacement que bisexuel et bilingue étaient deux mots différents. J'étais surpris d'apprendre que Ban-chan pouvait parler Allemand aussi bien que Japonais. Il parlait déjà Japonais plus couramment que je ne le faisais. Il me parla en Allemand. Je ne compris pas un seul mot. Il me frappa encore quand je lui dis que les mots me faisaient penser au grognement d'un démon.

Je pensais que peut-être je pourrais me faire pardonner pour ça en apprennant un ou deux mots en Allemand par moi-même. Je ne l'ai jamais mentionné à Ban-chan. J'aurais aimé qu'il me l'enseigne. Mais il est tellement impatient que je pense que c'était une meilleure idée d'essayer et d'apprendre seul. D'un autre côté je voulais le suprendre. Donc, quelques semaines plus tard, et après plusieurs missions réussies, j'avais mis de côté assez d'argent pour acheter un livre appelé "l'Allemand pour les nuls".

Deux jours plus tards je décidais que garder cela secret serait un peu difficile vu que nous n'étions jamais séparé. Donc, après avoir demandé à Natsumi de garder le silence à propos de mon plan, je demandais à Shido son aide. Je savais qu'il pouvait m'aider, même s'il n'appréciait pas Ban-chan. Il avait un sens de la loyauté assez fort et – bien que je sois distrait et gaffeur maintenant et non dur et exigeant comme Raitei – il m'écoutait toujours.

Donc tous les jeudi soirs, je trouvais une excuse pour aller à la maison de Madoka voir Shido. Ban-chan s'asseyait là impassiblement alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte de l'Honky Tonk. Ban-chan était, bien sûr, agacé derrière son visage neutre et ses lunettes violettes cachant toutes émotions.

« Hey ! Natsumi ! » Natsumi me dit que Ban-chan lui grognait dessus tous les jeudi soirs. J'aime qu'il soit si possessif avec moi. Il essaie de me cacher ses sentiments derrière son attitude rude. Mais je sais qu'il changera d'avis plus tard. « Sais-tu ce que Ginji fout avec ce singe tous ces putains de jeudi soir ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Ban ? » demandait Natsumi en prétendant être curieuse. Pour une fille à l'air si innocent elle était une excellente menteuse. Elle pourrait être une actrice un jour. « Ginji n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il devait aider Shido pour quelque chose ? »

« Peu importe ce que c'était. » rugit Ban-chan. Natsumi me rapporta cela ensuite. Apparemment cette nuit il était particulièrement agacé. « Il y a quelque chose de différent toutes les semaines depuis le mois dernier. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec Shido ? »

« Quoi... Est-ce que le merveilleux Ban Midou serait jaloux de la relation entre Ginji et Shido ? » questionna Paul derrière ses lunettes noires. Pour quelques raisons il prenait vraiment plaisir à provoquer Ban-chan. Et sa paranoia grandissante lui donnait l'opportunité parfaite de le titiller. Je pense qu'il serait plus gentil avec Ban-chan si nous lui payons notre note un jour.

« Ferme ta gueule, Paul, » claqua Ban-chan, le venin coulant dans ses paroles. « Je n'ai jamais été jaloux de ma vie, et je suis absolument sûr de ne pas l'être de ce connard de singe. » La main de Ban s'aggrippa fermement avec colère à sa tasse à café.

« Hey tout le monde, » bien sûr c'était le moment où je décidais de revenir au café – quand Ban était presque noyé de colère. Mon sens du timing était impeccable. Il ne me trahissait jamais.

Natsumi m'accueillit avec enthousiasme. Paul me fit son habituellement hochement de la tête. Je me jetais sur un siège de bar à côté de Ban-chan et lui souriait doucement. « Hey Ban-chan, je t'ai manqué ? »

Mais il me donna un silence en retour. J'essayais encore – terriblement confus pas son enfantillage « Ban-chan ? »

Avant que je ne puisse l'appeler encore une fois il se leva de son siège et marcha d'un pas lourd vers la porte de l'Honky Tonk. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air mais j'étais vraiment perplexe. Je réalise que j'étais devenu très secret. Mais, était-ce mal d'aller à la maison de Shido de temps en temps ? Ce n'était pas comme si nous étions un couple. D'aussi loin que je sache Ban-chan n'était pas intéressé par moi comme ça. Donc, pourquoi agir comme si je le trompais ?

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Ban-chan ? » demandais-je alors que je me tournais pour faire face à Natsumi et Paul. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient me donner des indices sur ce qu'était le problème.

« Il est juste crétin, » répondit Paul légèrement absent.

« Ban est juste jaloux que Ginji passe plus de temps avec M.Shido. Ce n'est pas la peine de l'insulter. » Je souris. Elle était une fille intelligente.

« Natsumi, pourquoi dis-tu que Ban-chan est jaloux de Shido ? »

« Hé bien c'est simple, répondit-elle, il est jaloux parce que tu passes trop de temps avec M. Shido récemment. »

« Je dois y aller. » Je me levai de mon siège, courus vers la porte de l'Honky Tonk et descendis la rue en espérant trouver Ban-chan.

'Par où est-il aller', me demandais-je alors que je dévalais la rue à toute allure. 'La Subaru était encore à l'Honky Tonk, donc Ban-chan n'avais pas pris la voiture. Mais alors, où avait-il pu partir ?'

J'étais perplexe. De quel côté était parti Ban-chan.. ? Je restais debout à l'intersection à regarder prudemment. Est-ce que Ban-chan était parti à droite ou à gauche ? Je me frottais la tête alors que je regardais aux alentours. Je ne voulais vraiment pas le perdre ; si c'était le cas, Ban-chan serait sûrement très irrité contre moi. Et alors il serait très difficile de négocier avec lui. Je n'avais aucune idée de par où je devais aller. Donc, je fis la seule chose que je pouvais penser faire. Je me suis dirigé vers le pont de Central Park où j'avais l'habitude d'aller pour regarder le Mugenjô. Les bonnes idées me venaient là.

Juste quand j'allais perdre espoir quelque chose me tomba dessus – en fait c'était un coup sur ma tête. Mes yeux surpris se levèrent pour trouver Ban-chan debout derrière moi, regardant vers les voitures qui roulaient sous le pont.

« Alors tu es là, » dis-je, rassuré que Ban-chan m'ait trouvé. J'étais perdu quand il s'agissait d'avoir un sens de l'orientation. Maintenant je pouvais expliquer à Ban-chan ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé avant qu'il ne s'imagine des choses. « Tu as quitté l'Honky Tonk si rapidement et alors Natsumi a dit que tu étais jal-. » Je fus coupé brutalement avant que je ne puisse finir. Il était vraiment brutal parfois.

« Je n'étais pas et je ne suis pas jaloux, » grogna Ban-chan furieusement.

Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas Ban-chan. Je reculais un peu avant de répondre. « C'est vrai... » Je savais mieux que quiconque croire en les élans de Ban-chan. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je n'étais pas effrayé à mourir quand il était en colère. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais t'expliquer pourquoi j'étais chez Shido. J'étais là parce que Shido me- » Encore une fois, je ne fus pas en mesure de continuer.

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! Fais ce que tu veux avec Shido. Pourquoi ne quittes-tu pas les Get Backers et ne le rejoins-tu pas ! Alors vous pourrez passer tous les jours ensemble et je ne serais plus dans ton chemin, » déclara vicieusement Ban-chan. Il ne pensait pas un mot de cela. Quand Ban-chan était furieux il ne pensait pas à ce qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Je fis à Ban-chan mon regard de coeur brisé. Cela faisait disparaître la colère de Ban-chan immédiatement. Je savais que c'était cruel. Mais, j'avais eu une paire d'yeux qui avaient la capacité de devenir humides comme un chien battu ou un enfant qui venait d'apprendre que le Père Noël n'existait pas. Je vis le coeur de Ban-chan se contracter de douleur dans sa poitrine alors que je continuais de le regarder. Quand je pensais qu'il ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage j'abaissais mes yeux et tournais la tête vers le Mugenjô.

« Ich liebe dich », soupirais-je doucement mais, un peu trop pour que Ban-chan l'entende clairement.

« Quoi ? »

« Ich liebe dich, » répétais-je un peu plus fort.

« Quoi ? » Ban-chan ne pouvait pas encore me comprendre. C'était un peu étouffé. J'étais inquiet à propos de ma prononciation.

« J'ai dit », répétais-je bien plus fort, cette fois j'étais sûr que Ban-chan pouvait m'entendre. « _Ich liebe dich !_ » Je me tournais et mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Ban-chan. Je savais qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce que les gens le regardent comme ça – comme s'ils étaient effrayés par lui.

« Ginji... » répondit Ban-chan peu à peu. Je savais qu'il pensait qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu. « Ginji tu.. tu... » Ban-chan s'arrêta. Il essayait de trouver ses mots mais c'était dur pour lui. Sa veine se contractait involontairement. « Ta prononciation est parfaite. »

Je restait debout là comme un idiot.

« Ginji... » Alors la signification de mes mots lui arrivèrent. Il ne me regarda pas quand il répondit. « As-tu dit ? »

J'espérais que je n'avais pas l'air aussi nerveux que je me sentais. Il y avait un changement dans la voix de Ban-chan et les émotions coulant dans ses yeux. Ils avaient été étouffés par l'étonnement. Mais, maintenant ils étaient remplis par la suprise et une autre expression que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Pour Ban la ligne entre l'étonnement et le dégoût était extrêmement mince. J'étais terriblement nerveux à ce moment.

« Viens-tu à l'instant de dire que tu m'aimais ? » finit enfin par dire Ban-chan.

« Pe-peut-être... » Bégayais-je aussi vite que possible. Peut-être était bien – _peut_-_être_ que je pourrais faire passer ça pour une blague.

« Comment as-tu appris à dire ça ? Je ne t'ai _jamais_ appris comment, » fit remarquer Ban-chan.

« Hé bien... » Je ravalais difficilement ma salive et fit ce que je faisais toujours quand j'étais nerveux – remplir l'air avec le plus de mots que je pouvais. « Après que tu m'aies dit que tu savais parler Allemand, j'ai voulu apprendre. Donc, j'ai économisé un peu d'argent de nos missions et acheté un livre pour m'aider à apprendre. Je voulais te surprendre et je ne pouvais pas le faire si nous étions tout le temps ensemble. Donc, j'ai demandé à Shido de m'aider. Il m'a aidé à m'exercer pour la prononciation et pour d'autres choses. C'est pour ça que j'allais chez Shido tous les jeudis pendant ce dernier mois. » Je m'arrêtai et attendis la réaction de Ban-chan. J'espérais juste que Ban-chan ne me détesterait pas.

Mais, ce qui suivit était que je fus pressé contre la poitrine de Ban-chan entouré par ses bras musclés. Je souris et ris de soulagement. Une minute après, Ban-chan me délivra de son enlacement et ébourriffa mes cheveux affectueusement. Je lui souris et fus surpris de voir Ban-chan m'offrir le sourire le plus doux qu'il n'ait jamais porté auparavant.

Il s'approcha plus près de moi au point qu'il y avait moins de 5cm entre nous, je savais ce qui allait se passer. Mais je rougis quand même.

« Hey, Ginji, » Dit Ban-chan calmement alors qu'il me poussait en rougissant contre sa poitrine.

« Ja, » répondis-je en Allemand sans réfléchir.

Ban-chan bougea sa tête pour que sa bouche sois juste à côté de mon oreille. « Ich liebe dich » souffla-t-il. Je tremblai légèrement.

Ban-chan bougea alors légèrement sa bouche de mon oreille vers mes lèvres et m'embrassa passionnément. Je me pris dans ce baiser et entourai mes bras autour du cou de Ban-chan pour le rapprocher davantage de ma poitrine. Je mis tout mon amour que j'avais pour Ban-chan dans notre baiser. Aucune langue ne pouvait exprimer l'immense émotion. Ban-chan sourit tendrement à travers notre baiser et répondit de la même façon.

Et je savais exactement que Ban-chan pensait pour lui-même alors qu'il posait ses mains sur le bas de mon dos, et me pressait plus fort contre lui. 'Ginji, ich liebe viele dich.'

Owari


End file.
